


Drabbles of the Supernatural Variety (Sam/Dean Version)

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end Sam & Dean love each other, no matter what.  (A series of Sam/Dean drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 - Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I'd put all the Sam/Dean drabbles I've written for people and challenges in one place - rather than import them all separately. Enjoy.  
> This one was for Shay, who wanted our boys and sleep.

The yellow-eyed demon is dead and rather than celebrating, all Sam can think about is the possibility of losing Dean. There had been some drinking and amazing sex, but no big “the bastard is dead” party. Instead, Sam is stretched out in some random motel’s bed, legs tangled up with Dean’s, unable to sleep. His hands roam over Dean’s chest as he focuses on Dean’s even breathing.

Sam can’t wrap his brain around the idea that in a year this could be gone. He understands why Dean did what he had, knowing that he probably would've done the same thing, but now there is this countdown clock suffocating them.

Or Sam, anyway. Dean looks happier than Sam has seen in a long time. Dean doesn't seem bothered by his one year death sentence.

Sam tightens his hold on Dean, pressing himself closer and tucking his head into Dean's neck.

"Get some sleep, Sammy."

Sam smiles and kisses Dean's throat as a response.

Dean groans, but pushes himself up and around so that they're facing one another. Dean's eyes are still half-closed from sleep and God help him, but Sam thinks it's possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen. Sam presses his forehead against Dean's and says, "Go back to sleep."

"Take your own advice."

"I'm not tired."

"Sam...You were..." his voice trails off as his hand traces over Sam's hip and back. Dean clears his throat and continues, "You need your rest."

"I'm fine, Dean."

"Now, but..."

"I'm fine. You saved me."

Dean smiles, shuts his eyes, and murmurs, "And you'll save me."

Sam watches Dean drift back off to sleep and feels the grip of terror in his chest lessen a bit. Dean's faith in him is what will get them through this. That and the fact that there is no way he is losing his brother.

Sam settles in with his head resting on Dean's arm and shuts his eyes. If he's going to get them out of this deal, he'll need to be on his A-Game and that means sleep.


	2. Drabble 2 - Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets them lost and Sam is not pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for 7timesfate who wanted Sam/Dean, Dean gets lost

“Would you pull over already?”  
  
“Horny again already, Sammy? Can’t you wait until we get to a motel?” Dean replied with a smirk, allowing his hand to rest on Sam’s thigh.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and he pushed Dean’s hand away. “Big brain, Dean.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“We’re completely lost in the backwoods of Missouri. Can you please pull over so I can look at a map?”  
  
“I don’t need a map. We’re heading in the right direction.”  
  
“You said that an hour ago.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So pull the damn car over!” Sam replied.  
  
“You need to lighten up, Sammy.”  
  
“I’m tired and we’ve been in this car forever and…” Sam’s voice choked off into a gasp as Dean’s hand unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock. Sam was still pissed, but he could no longer think, only capable of pressing back into his seat to give Dean more access and grunting.  
  
Dean grinned, driving with one hand on the steering wheel while his other worked Sam in a way that made his hips buck up against the touch. Sam bit down on his lip and moaned, “Dean…”  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. C’mon Sammy.”  
  
Sam shut his eyes and focused on the feel of his brother’s hand on him and before he knew it, he was coming hard all over Dean’s hand and his pants. He groaned as Dean’s hand slide away, reaching for the tissues in the glove compartment.  
  
Sam managed to even his breathing enough to say, “We’re still lost.”  
  
“Being lost ain’t so bad, Sam, now is it?”  
  
Dean was pleased with himself, and there was no way Sam was letting him get the last word in. Sam brought his hand to rest at the back of Dean’s neck, rubbing the skin there, and said, “Yeah, but if we managed to get out of these god forsaken woods, we could find a motel and you could do whatever you wanted to me all night long.”  
  
Dean skidded the car to a stop on the side of the road and said, “So where’s that map?”  
  
Sam laughed. Sometimes he loved his brother’s preference for thinking with his little brain.


End file.
